Promesas Cruzadas
by Kurosaki Orihime
Summary: Orihime tiene pesadillas relacionadas con los sucesos de hace un año. Mientras tanto, Ichigo se hace una promesa difícil de cumplir. Pero un viaje lo cambiará todo entre los dos.¿Qué pasará?
1. Viaje de Invierno

N/A: Hoolaaa Chicos! La verdad me siento muy feliz y a la vez nerviosa porque esta es la primera vez que escribo algo y que lo publico! La verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero aquí está, así que acepto gustosa todos sus comentarios para poder ser tan buena como ustedes! No hace falta decir que amo a esta pareja y que por eso los elegí como mi primer Fic.

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la historia sí me pertenece a mí. ^_^

PROMESAS CRUZADAS

Era una mañana agradable aunque un poco fría. Los débiles rayos del sol se metían entre las cortinas de su cuarto. Apenas había logrado dormir unas horas pues ese sueño, o más bien pesadilla había vuelto.

Orihime ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a tener la misma pesadilla cada noche pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aún seguía asustándola pues revivía los momentos más tristes que había pasado y aunque sus amigos no paraban de decirle que era mejor que sacara esos recuerdos y sentimientos que la atormentaban, ella sólo se limitaba a decirles que no se preocuparan que ella estaba muy bien. Que _estaba _bien.

-Ahhhh! Buenos días Enrraco ¿Cómo amaneciste? Hace un poco de frío ¿No te parece? – Le dijo Orihime al lindo peluche rosado que siempre estaba en la cabecera de su cama.

-Pero mira la hora que es… ¡Es tardísimo, los chicos me van a dejar! Debo darme un baño rápido y tomar algo de desayuno y debo agarrar mi mochila y mi cepillo de dientes… ahhhhh! Lo siento hermano tengo un poco de prisa y no me fijo bien en lo que hago jeje!-se disculpaba, pues con tanta prisa que tenía, Orihime se golpeó el dedo del pie contra el lugar en el que estaba la foto de su hermano y por poco se cae, sin embargo, eso no impidió que siguiera su carrera contra reloj para evitar que sus amigos la dejaran.

Por fin las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado y sus amigos habían estado planeando una salida para desestresarse y olvidarse por un rato de los deberes escolares. Bueno, la idea como siempre, había venido de Keigo aunque al principio no había sido bien recibida por sus amigos, en especial por Ichigo, que desde hacía mucho tiempo, para ser más claros desde un año atrás, se había mantenido lo más alejado de actividades en grupo que le fuera posible. Sin embargo, por una razón extraña que ella y seguramente tampoco Ichigo llegaban a comprender Tatsuki, Chad y Uryu se habían mostrado muy interesados repentinamente con la idea, al grado de casi rogarles a ambos para que fueran, pues eran los únicos que no se animaban.

-_Por favor Ichigo, ¿Qué tienes que perder? No me vas a decir que te piensas quedar a estudiar ¿verdad?- _Tatsuki había venido siguiendo al chico de cabello naranja desde que salieron del salón y aunque había un largo camino hasta la azotea donde solían almorzar, ella no había parado de rogarle que los acompañara a ese estúpido viaje.

_-¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no pueden esperar para después.-Sentenció el chico que definitivamente no sabía qué cosas tenía que hacer pero no se los iba a decir, ¿verdad? _

_-¿Cosas? –Preguntó su amiga de la infancia levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos-¿Qué clase de cosas? Si se puede saber. _La verdad era que ya se estaba cansando de tratar de razonar con ese necio que tenía enfrente, para ella la mejor solución era aplicarle una llave karateka y obligarlo a ir con ellos si es que en algo apreciaba su vida, pero los demás habían insistido en que era mejor hacerlo por las buenas. Bah! qué tontería. Por lo menos esperaba que Uryu y Chad tuvieran mejor suerte con Orihime, ya que ellos debían encargarse de convencerla y ella a Ichigo. Ese era el trato y si alguno fallaba, además de que el viaje seguro se cancelaría (porque básicamente lo habían planeado para animarlos a ellos) los perdedores tendrían que ser los esclavos del otro, con todo y disfraz de Maid. Bueno, esa parte estaba por negociar, ya que ella no pensaba perder aunque la tarea fuera muy difícil así que lo único que faltaba era que Uryu aceptara. La idea en sí era muy trillada, lo sabía, pero el ver a Uryu con vestido y complaciéndola en todo definitivamente lo valía.

_-Pues… ¡Cosas que no te incumben!-_Por fin habían llegado a la azotea después de un camino que a Ichigo se le había hecho inusualmente largo y lo que escuchó al entrar lo hizo querer darse la vuelta y correr, pero sabía que Tatsuki jamás se lo permitiría.

_-Por favor Inoue-san ¿Qué tienes que perder?-Escuchó decir a Ishida delante de una ruborizada Inoue que no sabía que más decir para evitar las preguntas de sus amigos y dejarles claro que tampoco quería ir. _

_-No es eso Ishida-kun, es sólo que estos días no me he sentido muy bien y no quiero arruinarles el viaje… _

_-¡Que no te has sentido bien!- Oyeron gritar desde la puerta-A qué te refieres con eso Orihime ¿Estás enferma? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Inoue? Pudiste haber ido a ver a mi padre, sí, está un poco chiflado pero me consta que no ha matado a nadie por un mal diagnóstico.-En dos segundos el pelinaranja estaba enfrente de Orihime examinándola como si tuviera la cara verde, cosa que sorprendió a los demás por lo rápido que llegó. Él por supuesto no había notado el rubor que se empezaba a formar en las mejillas de la chica por tenerlo tan cerca y siguió soltando reclamos a la vez que Tatsuki soltaba preguntas sobre los imaginarios malestares de su amiga de cabello naranja._

_-Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan, estoy bien pero gracias por preocuparse.- Dijo la Chica logrando captar la atención de sus amigos. – A lo que me refería es que lo que no se siente bien son mis ánimos y preferiría quedarme aquí. _El par de chicos paranoicos respiraron aliviados al ver la sonrisa de su amiga aparecer en su cara, aunque a Ichigo no le pareció muy convincente y su preocupación no desapareció del todo.

_-¿Ves Inoue-san? Justo por eso es mejor que nos acompañes. Si tus ánimos no se encuentran bien un viaje relajante es justamente lo que necesitas.- _Gracias a ese comentario Uryu había encontrado lo que hacía falta para convencerla, de eso estaba seguro, no obstante, no se esperó la ayuda extra que tuvo. Ni él ni los demás.

-_Ishida tiene razón Inoue. Si no te sientes bien es mejor que vayas a relajarte y a pasar un buen rato con nosotros, aunque no sé si eso sea posible con los amigos que tienes.- _Ichigo no supo de dónde vino eso, pero definitivamente fue de un lugar muy profundo pues a él le pareció que fue de las cosas más sinceras que había dicho en los últimos meses. De todos modos la sinceridad no evitó que se sintiera un poco avergonzado ante las miradas interrogativas de sus amigos y la aún más sorprendida mirada de Inoue.

_-Em, bueno yo, Ku- Kurosaki-kun… Está bien, ¡Acepto!- _La chica dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa y un gran entusiasmo, cosa que terminó por convencer a Ichigo de que hizo lo correcto. Sin embargo, una mano en su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Muy bien Orihime, ¡Qué bueno que nos acompañas!-_dijo la chica de cabello negro que estaba a su lado con una mano en la espalda de Ichigo y la otra haciéndole la señal de la victoria a la pelinaranja_- Pero dime Ichigo, ¿A caso escuché nosotros? ¿Quiere decir que tú también vienes? ¡Genial!_

_-Si maldita sea, yo también voy. Ahora dime, ¿A dónde diablos vamos?_

Mientras terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles de su maleta, respondiendo a una detallada lista que Yuzu le había proporcionado, Ichigo recordaba la forma en que había terminado incluido en ese extraño viaje al lago Toya. Y pensar que todo había ocurrido por querer hacerla feliz. Sí, seguramente ese viaje les serviría a los dos para volver a sonreír, bueno, en su caso eso era un decir pues no era del tipo que va sonriendo por la vida. Para nada, ese era el trabajo de Inoue, sonreír por todos y de alguna manera transmitirles su tranquilidad y despreocupación, pero estos meses aunque él se había desconectado de sus amigos, lo había notado. Esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba ya no estaba, la que le había ayudado tantas veces a él mismo se había ido.

Sí, por eso había aceptado ir y esa era su misión.

Ichigo se disponía a irse sin alertar al viejo, despidiéndose únicamente de sus hermanas que le desearon lo mejor en el viaje y que se divirtiera mucho, pero él ya suponía que sería imposible y antes de que diera 3 pasos fuera de su casa sus sospechas se confirmaron pues un exaltado Isshin gritaba:

-ICHIGO ¿¡A dónde crees que vas sin despedirte de tu padre! ¿Qué acaso ya no te importo?- el molesto Ichigo solo se limitó a decirle -Cállate viejo- y el entristecido hombre seguía ridiculizándose gritando -¡Mamá nuestro hijo ya no me respeta! ¿¡Qué puedo hacer! ¿Acaso tengo que permitir que deje el nido de amor que tú y yo construimos?

-Ya cálmate que no me voy para siempre, sólo serán tres días- respondió el muchacho dándole la espalda al hombre que lloraba en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo y tomando su maleta agregó- Pero tienes razón, ya me voy viejo, cuida a mis hermanas pero sobre todo cuídate tú. Nos vemos.

Por fin Ichigo había salido de su casa con rumbo a la escuela, que era el lugar en dónde todos se habían quedado de ver para irse, cuando escuchó una voz familiar que parecía estar rezando algo en un idioma extraño. _Shampoo, pijama, cepillo de dientes, cambio de ropa, suéter…_

-Inoue ¿Qué estas…- Pero el chico no pudo terminar su pregunta pues tuvo que esquivar un golpe de bolsa de mano que iba directo a su rostro.

-¡Ku-Kurosaki-kun Discúlpame no vi que eras tú lo lamento tanto!-Dijo Orihime visiblemente apenada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, a la vez que se aseguraba de no haberle pegado a su amigo. –No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por haberte llamado de esa manera- Contestó Ichigo, aunque no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la cara para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-Pero dime ¿Qué rayos estabas cantando?

-¿Cantando? Aaaa no, no era nada de eso, sólo estaba repasando que no me faltara nada de la maleta, odiaría darme cuenta que olvidé algo- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues seguro que no te olvidas de nada con el tamaño de esa maleta. ¿Segura que son tres días y no una semana?- Orihime llevaba una de esas maletas con ruedas de tamaño grande que llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura y una pequeña bolsa de mano rosa. Ichigo no se explicaba qué podría llevar dentro y tampoco cómo es que había logrado llegar tan lejos con ella.

-¿Lo dices por la maleta? Te diré un secreto, ¿Pero prometes no decirle a nadie? Si lo haces te compartiré de lo que traigo ahí.- Orihime puso una cara de seriedad y misterio que intrigó más al muchacho, lo que no le dejó más remedio que aceptar. Aunque también debía reconocer que se veía muy graciosa con esa expresión en su rostro y hasta un poco tierna. ¿Tierna? ¿De dónde había venido eso? No lo sabía pero así se veía.

-Bueno, pues en la maleta traigo… ¡COMIDA!

-¿Comida?-repitió Ichigo Incrédulo-Pero Inoue en el hotel seguro va a haber comida, no es necesario que tu lleves la tuya.

-Sí, pero que tal que hacen cosas extrañas de comer que no me gusten. A veces la gente hace mezclas raras que no saben bien, por eso yo traje mi propia porción de frijoles dulces, mostaza, pan, mermelada de fresa y fideos por si las dudas.

La cara de Orihime era de tal seguridad en lo que decía, que a Ichigo se le escapó una risita por lo irónico del asunto. La chica que tenía a su lado era la reina en hacer mezclas raras e incluso desagradables para la comida y ahora le venía con ese cuento de la mala comida del Hotel. Le dedicó una mirada de ternura y dijo:

-Está bien, tienes razón. Yo te ayudaré con esto y así podremos llegar más rápido- Tomó la maleta de las manos de la pelinaranja, que en parte por el sonrojo y en parte porque de verdad estaba muy pesada, sólo pudo sonreírle y avanzar junto a él.

El camino en tren era muy calmado, el paisaje era muy hermoso, con montañas y un cielo especialmente despejado aunque eso no evitaba que hiciera frío por lo que los rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana hacían que la chica con los pasadores azules se sintiera muy feliz de haber podido estar sentada junto a ella. Tenía que admitir que los camarotes eran muy amplios, pero aun así necesitaron dos. En el primero estaba ella, Tatsuki que iba a su lado, Uryu junto a Tatsuki y enfrente estaban Ichigo y Chad. Mizuiro también tenía un lugar con comodidad, pero debido a que Keigo había hecho un berrinche literalmente por no ir solo él amablemente se ofreció a acompañarlo.

Al principio hablaron de cosas sin importancia, la escuela, los deberes que no habían hecho y que seguro quedarían olvidados hasta la última noche de vacaciones (excepto Uryu que por supuesto ya los había terminado y que les dedicó una mirada de reproche, como si de sus hijos se tratara, cuando todos admitieron no haber ni abierto los cuadernos), deportes y para el disgusto de Ichigo, hasta del programa del primer espiritista del siglo Don Kanonji.

Sin embargo, ahora todos estaban haciendo algo por su cuenta: Uryu estaba leyendo un libro sobre costura, Tatsuki estaba escuchando música, Ichigo estaba durmiendo y Chad parecía muy entretenido con el manga que tenía entre sus manos. Ahora Orihime se daba cuenta de que sí había olvidado algo y eso era un libro o algo para distraerse, así que al observar al ex Shinigami dormir con tanta tranquilidad e incluso soltar un par de ronquidos pensó que sería buena idea imitarlo. Al fin y al cabo _la pesadilla_ sólo ocurría en las noches ¿Cierto?

Un año había pasado desde la batalla contra Aizen, un año desde que se habían despedido de sus amigos Shinigami y el mismo tiempo sin recibir noticias de ellos. La mente de Orihime comenzó a vagar por esos tiempos y el sudor comenzó a perlar su frente. Ahí estaba ella de pie en su calabozo en "Las noches", encerrada, observando todo sin poder ayudarlo.

-¡_BASTA YA POR FAVOR!-_gritaba ella con lágrimas desesperadas corriendo por su rostro.

-¡_Por favor no le hagas daño! Es a mí y a mis poderes lo que necesitas, ¡Prometiste que no lo dañarías!- ¿_Qué podía hacer ella para ayudarlo? Estaba encerrada en ese maldito lugar y sabía que en cualquier momento esos ojos verdes que tanto la atemorizaban harían algo horrible. Su corazón estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos y sentía que su cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro. Sus manos se aferraban a los barrotes que le permitían ver la escena con claridad, como si eso fuera a romperlos. Trató de hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar lo que ella sabía que pasaría pero fue inútil; todo era inútil y solo pudo ver como una intensa luz verde terminaba la vida de la persona más especial para ella. Lo pudo sentir, la presencia de quien tanto amaba había desaparecido.

-NOOOOOOOO!- Gritó ella desconsolada. Las lágrimas eran incontrolables y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Lo último de la pesadilla de ese momento era la cara sin vida de kurosaki-kun cayendo inerte al piso…

-¡Orihime, despierta! Orihime!

-Inoue, tranquilízate estamos aquí.- Esa voz hizo que recuperara el sentido y abriera lentamente los ojos. Al hacerlo pudo ver varias cabezas alrededor suyo, pero sólo una la llenó de alivio. Ahí estaba la cabeza naranja que tanto quería, frente a ella y con el ceño fruncido como siempre.

-Kurosaki-kun, chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros Inoue ¿Qué te pasa? De repente empezaste a temblar y a gritar, estábamos muy asustados porque no podíamos despertarte.

-Este… yo… bueno…- La chica no sabía que responder pero estaba claro que no les iba a decir la verdad. Si lo hacía seguro que cancelarían el viaje aunque ya estuvieran ahí y lo que menos quería era preocuparlos con sus tonterías. Porque eso eran, tonterías, si no podía cuidarse ni de sus propios sueños, ¿Cómo esperaba que los demás confiaran en ella?

Así que esbozó la sonrisa más grande y convincente que pudo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras que agitaba la otra de un lado a otro frente a ella cuando respondió:

-La verdad es que el otro día me quedé despierta hasta tarde viendo una película de unas plantas que hablaban contra unos monos malvados que se las querían comer y los monos estaban ganando pero un mono bueno ayudaba a las plantas… así que por eso me puse así… jeje.-Sus amigos la miraron con una mezcla de incredulidad, preocupación y asombro por la facilidad con que se inventaba semejantes historias, pero al parecer creyeron que ese no era el momento de sacarle la verdad.

-Ay Orihime… no tienes remedio, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no veas esas películas tan extrañas tú sola?-Le dijo su amiga con una mirada severa pero preocupada.

-Pero Tatsuki-chan estaba muy interesante y no podía perderme el final-su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más sincera a medida que se recuperaba de la impresión y se sentía segura con sus amigos. -¡Además ya no soy una niña para que esas cosas me afecten!- Agregó con un puchero que no le causó mucha gracia a la chica a su lado.

-¿Dices la película que pasaron el viernes pasado al terminar el programa de Don Kanonji?-preguntó Chad para sorpresa de todos. Él se veía muy serio como siempre, pero o la película también le había impresionado o estaba decidido a ayudar a la muchacha con su mentira.

-Si esa exactamente, ¿Te acuerdas cuando la reina planta le pidió al mono rey que cuidara a la planta elegida?

-Aaaa ahora la recuerdo ¿En la que un elefante les ayuda a escapar?-Dijo Uryu uniéndose a la plática como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Tú también Ishida? ¿Pero qué les pasa? Semejante película no puede existir, mira que plantas y monos peleándose y un elefante ayudando… que tontería-Agregó la capitana del equipo de judo. Al parecer todos iniciaron una acalorada discusión por esa película, todos excepto Ichigo que los observaba en silencio debatiéndose entre parar esa estupidez y pedirle cuentas de una buena vez a Inoue o esperar a un momento más apropiado.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo el tren se detuvo indicando que el viaje había terminado, así que todos pararon de hablar y reír y se dispusieron a bajar por sus cosas. Los últimos en quedar en el camarote fueron Ichigo y Orihime que vieron su camino bloqueado por un mar de gente que venía de otros cuartos. Cuando ella se disponía a salir una mano grande y fuerte la tomó de la muñeca.

-Inoue, Dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-Ichigo la miró lleno de preocupación. Tenía una misión y ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Sonreía, sí, pero no de la manera cálida y sincera con la que solía hacerlo y él se había prometido ayudarla a ser feliz, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Kurosaki-kun, yo no…- Cuando lo vio a los ojos Orihime supo que no podría mantener su promesa de no preocuparlo nunca más. Recordaba la forma en que había sufrido por su culpa y no permitiría que eso volviera a suceder. Pero esos ojos significaban mucho para ella y tampoco quería mentirle. Su determinación estaba cayendo cuando una voz los llamó a lo lejos.

-I-chi-goooo! Inoue-saaaan! ¿Se piensan quedar en el tren y perder toda la diversión?-La voz de Keigo resonó por todo el tren y preocupado por que los fueran a correr y no les permitieran viajar de regreso decidió salir de ahí no sin antes decir:

-Sé que algo te sucede y lo voy a descubrir, te lo aseguro.

Orihime lo miró con preocupación mientras salía delante de ella y se quedó pensando que quizá ella misma tendría que preocuparse pues la pesadilla cada vez se sentía más real y cada vez era más frecuente. ¿Qué sería de ella si tenía que revivir lo peor de su vida una y otra vez?

N/A: Qué les pareció? bueno?, le hace falta algo? la verdad es que me costó mucho decidir dónde terminar el primer capítulo pero ahí lo tienen... Merece Review esta novata? I_I


	2. Pesadilla o Realidad

Hola chicas/os! Oh, gracias por los reviews que recibí no pensé que les gustaría, pero la verdad es que ¡se siente muy bien tener uno! jeje ¡Muchas Gracias! Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, que debo decir que está un poco emotivo, espero les guste. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, si fueran míos ya habría mucho IchiHime

Las habitaciones del hotel eran realmente hermosas, no es que el resto no lo fuera, pero tenían un par de camas individuales, pantalla plana con acceso a muchos canales, una mesa junto a una gran ventana y junto a ella la puerta de acceso al balcón que tenía una encantadora vista hacia el jardín de árboles de cerezo, un clóset muy amplio y un baño gigantesco. Además, el cuarto estaba decorado con cuadros muy bonitos de frutas y paisajes que lo hacían aún más cálido, sin mencionar que las lámparas de pie que había junto a cada una de las camas proporcionaban la luz necesaria para cualquier actividad.

-Ah Tatsuki-chan, ¡Qué lindo hotel escogieron tú e Ishida-kun! ¿Acaso ya lo conocías?- preguntó Orihime mientras se lanzaba de espaldas en la cama de la izquierda, que tenía un hermoso cobertor rosado y unos cojines a juego que la hicieron irresistible a sus ojos desde que llegó.

-Pues sí, aunque sólo había venido una vez con mis padres, recuerdo que era muy lindo y al parecer no me equivoqué.-Contestó Tatsuki mientras guardaba su ropa en el clóset.-¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo a esos tontos?¿Crees que ya hayan elegido un cuarto o sigan peleando por quién se queda con cuál?

-¿Te refieres a los muchachos? Jeje pues yo espero que ya hayan elegido, la verdad es que me muero de ganas de ir a recorrer el lugar e inspeccionar la comida y me gustaría que todos fuéramos juntos.

-Tienes razón, ¿Ya estás lista? – Orihime asintió y con un salto se levantó de la cama.

Al salir de la habitación se encontraron a Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo platicando animadamente sobre cómo dormirían pues al parecer faltaba una cama.

-Entonces ¿Les parece bien? Cada uno dormirá en el piso durante una noche, así será justo para todos.-Decía Keigo, pero al parecer sus amigos no le prestaban mucha atención.

-Está bien Asano-san pero no tienes que gritarnos.- Contestó Mizuiro, quien extrañamente no tenía ningún celular a la vista.

-Arizawa, Inoue ¿Ya están listas para conocer el lugar?- preguntó Chad, quien traía una chamarra café que se veía muy cálida.

-Sí Sado-kun. Veo que ustedes también pero ¿Dónde están Kurosaki-kun e Ishida-kun?

-Pues verás Inoue-san a ellos les tocó la habitación del fondo así que seguro ya no quisieron salir y prefirieron quedarse a platicar de cosas privadas, ya sabes…-Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Keigo vio venir el puño de Ichigo y sintiéndose muy inteligente lo esquivó, pero no contaba con que se encontraría con el pie de Uryu directo en su estómago.

-No, no sabemos Keigo, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas?-Le dijo Ichigo con una mirada asesina que hizo sudar a Keigo y reír al resto de sus amigos.-E-era una broma Ichigo no te pongas así-Le contestó el asustado muchacho.

-Ay Orihime que será de nosotras teniendo que aguantar a esta bola de bárbaros. Vámonos.-Tatsuki tomo por el brazo a la chica que tenía a su lado y se adelantaron dejando atrás a los revoltosos.

Los 6 se dirigieron hacia el restaurante del hotel pero en el camino se encontraron con algo que los sorprendió mucho.

-¡Una alberca bajo techo! –Gritaba Keigo - Y con calefacción –agregó Chad

-¿Pues cuanto costo este hotel? – Preguntó Ichigo con cara de preocupación. Está bien que tenía ahorrado un poco de dinero, pero viendo los lujos del lugar en el que estaba seguro que terminaría lavando platos y limpiando esa lujosa alberca para poder regresar a su casa.

–Eso no importa porque todo corre por cuenta de Ryuken así que disfruten de lo que hay y no se preocupen por el dinero - dijo Uryu con una extraña cara que les dio a entender a sus amigos que era mejor no preguntar y simplemente hacerle caso. Por su parte Ichigo se preguntó si el padre de Ishida estaba enterado de eso o no y al imaginarse qué podría hacerle a su hijo deseó poder verlo.

Al escuchar esas palabras todos decidieron que sería un buen momento para disfrutar de la alberca pues el sol había salido un rato y sumado a la calefacción el ambiente era muy agradable. Gracias al cielo que todos habían sido precavidos y habían traído un traje de baño y no tardaron mucho en estar listos para divertirse. Sin embargo, la diversión de Ichigo se vio interrumpida, pues Inoue había tropezado con sus propios pies, pues de la emoción ni se había puesto bien las sandalias, entonces no lo pensó ni una vez y se lanzó a detener la caída de la chica.

–Inoue ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Ichigo aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo para detenerla por la cintura. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

–S-si Kurosaki-kun muchas gracias -dijo la muy sonrojada chica del cabello naranja; que sí seguía así se pondría rojo como fresa.

–No te preocupes Inoue cuando tú quieras.- Le respondió Ichigo con una mirada muy amable y protectora.

-Oye Ichigo, no pensé que sintieras esa clase de cosas por Inoue-san, que guardadito te lo tenías-Dijo Keigo en un tono burlón que de inmediato puso alerta al muchacho, soltando rápidamente a Orihime.

-Cállate Keigo.- Los demás muchachos, incluido Chad no pararon de molestarlo hasta que entraron a la piscina.

Por fin, los amigos decidieron gastar un poco de tiempo nadando y jugando voleibol en la alberca, que afortunadamente estaba casi vacía, sin embargo, Orihime no podía concentrarse en el juego por estar distraída con la musculosa anatomía del joven Kurosaki. Al parecer y para su suerte, la única en notarlo fue Tatsuki y sólo le hizo un comentario, no sin un tono de burla.

-Si sigues viéndolo de esa manera terminaremos nadando en tu saliva y el balón se estrellará con tu cara.- Orihime sólo se puso roja como tomate y decidió poner atención al balón para cuidar su cara.

Mientras jugaban un grupo de chicos había llegado a la alberca y desde que lo hicieron no habían apartado la vista de Orihime ni un momento, cosa que Ichigo notó y que al principio lo incomodó, pero al ver que no se detenían y descaradamente empezaban a señalarla un sentimiento de furia comenzó a crecer en su interior. Sin embargo se contenía porque no quería hacer un espectáculo delante de todos, pero cuando decidieron que era hora de ir a cambiarse para comer ya no pudo evitarlo. Mientras los demás se secaban él se acercó a los tipos sin que sus amigos lo vieran y lo que escuchó le dio el visto bueno para desatar su ira con ellos.

-Mira nada más que cuerpo y qué cara…-Le decía un tipo rubio a otro de cabello negro.- Te aseguro que esta noche la tengo para mí solo en el cuarto.

Ichigo simplemente lo agarró del cuello de la camisa amarilla que traía y le dijo- ¿Se puede saber de quién estás hablando maldito?

-De la hermosura de cabello naranja. Qué, ¿Es tu novia?-Contestó el sujeto sin siquiera soltarse del agarre del chico. Por su parte Ichigo no contestó y aflojó un poco las manos de la camisa del rubio. ¿Qué le podía contestar? Él no era nada de Orihime y ellos no habían hecho nada. Todavía.

-A ya sé. ¿Tú también quieres tenerla esta noche no?-Ichigo olvidó todo y sin decir nada más le soltó un puñetazo al sujeto que lo dejó tirado en el piso. Cuando lo levantó para darle otro vio la cara de horror del tipo, _después de todo no eres tan valiente_, pensó y simplemente le dijo: - Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, siquiera en la misma habitación, esa cara de niña que tienes va a perder unos cuantos dientes. ¿Entendiste idiota?- El rubio y su amigo sólo salieron corriendo sin decir nada. Ichigo por su parte volvió con sus amigos. – ¿Nos vamos?

Cuando todos estuvieron listos se encontraron en el lobby del hotel para ir juntos hacia el restaurante. El lugar era como un gran salón con mesas acomodadas de manera circular a modo de que en el centro quedaba el bufet. La mesa que eligieron era rectangular y de un lado estaban Orihime, Chad y Mizuiro y del otro Ichigo, Tatsuki, Uryu y Keigo. Aunque los chicos habían recibido las cartas todos decidieron que probarían el bufet, pues desde que llegaron vieron los deliciosos postres que tenía, sin mencionar que mientras estuvieron en la piscina escucharon a unas personas decir que era delicioso.

Así, uno por uno desfilaron hacia la gran barra donde había todo tipo de comida, tomaban platos de sopa, ensaladas, pastas, carnes, pescado, una y otra vez iban y venían hasta que Ichigo y Orihime se levantaron juntos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y sobre todo de la sección de postres Ichigo le preguntó:

-Y bien Inoue, ¿La comida ha pasado la prueba o necesitaremos sacar las provisiones?-Ichigo sostenía un plato con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y fresas que se veía bastante apetitoso, mientras Orihime volteó a verlo con cara seria.

-Pues verás Kurosaki-kun, la sopa no estuvo mal, ni la ensalada, ni el pescado, pero aun así creo que yo podría hacerlo mejor.-Sentenció la chica con las manos en la cadera e inclinada sobre los platos de postres buscando uno que se viera apetitoso. Sólo necesitaba la lupa y parecería una de esas inspectoras de televisión buscando la prueba del delito.-Pero si el postre no me agrada definitivamente habrá que sacarlas.- agregó cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal pose y le dijo:

-Mi trabajo es hacerte sonreír y eres tú quien me hace a mí sonreír.-Orihime dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y lo miró sin comprender una palabra de lo que decía, pero ahí estaba esa cara de preocupación que ella se había prometido no volver a causar y al parecer no lo estaba cumpliendo.

-Kurosaki-kun, todo está bien, no pasa nada, así que por favor no te preocupes por mí.- Ichigo ahora estaba totalmente de frente a ella como si quisiera cuidarla de algo. La mirada de inseguridad y hasta miedo que veía en esos ojos grises no lo convenció.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí… y en todos los demás.-Se apresuró a agregar. No sabía por qué era tan importante para él que ella hablara sólo con él, pero a la vez no quería ser tan obvio.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, a todos, pero de verdad estoy bien.- Dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza. No, no le diría que lo único que veía en las noches era el momento en que él perdía la vida por salvarla y que se sentía terriblemente mal porque sabía que ella se lo había pedido.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Tan malos están los postres?- Tatsuki llegó en el momento justo. Los había estado observando y sabía que en cualquier momento Ichigo perdería la paciencia y exigiría saber lo que estaba preguntando. Aunque no lo sabía del todo se lo imaginaba porque era lo mismo que ella y seguramente todos querían saber. Por algo Ichigo y ella habían sido tan buenos amigos desde pequeños, porque en el fondo son iguales.

-¡Tatsuki-chan, me asustaste!, pero la verdad es que no lo sé no he elegido uno jeje…- Orihime contestó de manera nerviosa así que sólo tomó lo primero que encontró y se fue a sentar con los demás.

-Ichigo, creo que no deberías presionarla, nos contará lo que le pasa cuando sienta que es el momento.-Dijo la chica de cabello negro como adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo.

-Pero sé que algo nos oculta y necesito saberlo, ¡no puedo ayudarla si no sé qué es!- Ichigo apretó los puños con fuerza, ya no podía aguantar verla así, pero tenía que reconocer que Tatsuki tenía razón. Después de todo era la mejor amiga de ambos.

Ya en la noche, después de cenar los chicos decidieron ir a pasar un rato en la habitación de Ichigo y Uryu. Por extraño que pareciera, Keigo había tenido la grandiosa idea de llevar juegos de mesa, así que pasaron un rato agradable, riendo, jugando y a veces hasta peleando por los resultados del juego. Por último se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en la mañana para ir a desayunar y decidieron que a la noche siguiente irían a ver un pequeño festival que se llevaría a cabo en un lugar cercano al hotel.

-Bueno chicos, nosotras ya nos vamos a acostar. Las chicas delicadas necesitamos descansar muy bien.-Dijo Tatsuki poniendo una cara "delicada", mientras tomaba del brazo a Orihime.

-Claro Arisawa-san, de Inoue-san lo creo pero ¿Tú? ¿Delicada?-Le respondió Uryu, que durante el viaje había desarrollado una extraña relación "amistosa" con ella que había levantado sospechas entre sus compañeros además de sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste?-La chica lo miró con una cara asesina que les causó mucha risa a todos.-No nada, que tienes razón deben ir a acostarse para mantenerse tan bellas como siempre.-Más te vale. ¡Hasta mañana muchachos!

Cuando las chicas se fueron los muchachos se quedaron otro rato platicando y jugando, hasta que Ichigo le dijo a Uryu:

-Vaya Ishida, se nota que el honor de un Quincy es tan grande y poderoso que se deja intimidar por una chica "delicada"

-Es mejor que te calles Kurosaki, porque según me contaron esa delicada chica te hizo llorar varias veces de niños. ¿No es cierto pequeño llorón?

– ¿Qué dijiste cuatro ojos? –reclamaba el perturbado ex-shinigami

–Lo que escuchaste yankee- En ese instante Ichigo se lanzó contra Uryu y fueron a dar al piso en lo que parecía ser una masa deforme de puños y patadas.

–Vamos ya cálmense no hay que pelear, nos estamos divirtiendo ¿No? –Decía intentando calmarlos Keigo

-¡TU CALLATE! – Le gritaron ambos. Y cuando empezaban con golpes más serios Chad tuvo que intervenir.

–Cálmense ya los dos – Les dijo el ya harto muchacho mientras los levantaba del piso. Al parecer en ese momento los dos recuperaron el sentido y se dieron cuenta de que eran casi universitarios y no niños de primaria, así que sólo se lanzaron una mirada asesina y siguieron con la plática como si nada.

Mientras caminaban a su habitación, Orihime comenzó a sentir que un miedo creciente la invadía, pues sabía que la noche siempre se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir. Cuando entraron en su habitación y su amiga simplemente se puso la piyama y se metió en su cama, ella se demoró lo más posible para cambiarse y acostarse. Cuando por fin lo hizo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el sueño traspasara su resistencia y se quedó dormida.

La pesadilla de esa noche era diferente, pues comenzaba en donde las demás terminaban:

Ichigo caía de las garras de Ulquiorra mientras la traumatizada chica lo veía todo. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano logró romper los barrotes gracias a Tsubaki y corrió hacia el muchacho sin vida para salvarlo, pero el monstruo de ojos verdes se acercaba lentamente para detenerla con esa expresión que ella odiaba tanto. Mientras Uryu le ganaba un poco de tiempo por fin pudo alcanzarlo y lo tomó entre sus brazos al tiempo que activaba su Soten Kisshun. La voz del murciélago le heló la sangre cuando le dijo: "Ya no tiene sentido, él está muerto". Ella no podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo, pero gruesas lágrimas de dolor bajaban por su cara. Su pecho le dolía tanto que pensaba que moriría también así que inconscientemente atrajo la cabeza de Ichigo hacia su pecho y gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban:

-¡NO, él NO está muerto! ¡Yo lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y lo curaré para que pueda regresar a casa!-Gritaba desesperada Orihime. En ese momento sintió que una mano la tomaba del hombro y no dudó en activar el Santen Kesshun para protegerlos a ambos.

-¡Orihime despierta por favor!-Tatsuki retrocedió ante el poder de la chica, así que trato de despertarla gritando su nombre. Aunque sabía de los poderes de sus amigos, nunca había visto a Orihime usarlos y menos de esa manera tan desesperada, lo que le causó un poco de temor por el estado de su amiga. Trató de acercarse un poco más y de nuevo le dijo:

-¡Despierta amiga! ¡Ahí no hay nada, todo es un sueño, tranquilízate!

-¡No! ¡Tú sólo quieres alejarme de él y no lo permitiré!-La chica se aferró más "al cuerpo de Ichigo" y sin pensarlo gritó: -¡Koten Zanshun yo rechazo! Cuando la técnica defensiva de Orihime apareció, tiró una lámpara que estaba cerca y por la fuerza con que lo hizo también tiró una jarra de agua. En ese momento Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo regresaban a su habitación después de divertirse un rato cuando el ruido proveniente de la habitación de las chicas los hizo llegar ahí de inmediato.

-Arisawa, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Cuando entraron, lo primero que vieron fue a Orihime hincada sobre la cama abrazando una almohada y con sus poderes activados. De inmediato notaron el dolor y sufrimiento de su amiga y que estaba llorando. Estaba como poseída y no parecía escuchar nada de lo que en verdad sucedía.

-¡No lo sé! De repente comenzó a gritar cosas como que no estaba muerto y que ella lo curaría y cuando traté de despertarla activó sus poderes. ¡TIENEN QUE AYUDARLA!- Tatsuki comenzaba a desesperarse pues de alguna forma podía sentir el inmenso dolor de Orihime, así que tomó a Chad por el cuello de la camiseta que traía y le dijo con ojos suplicantes-¡Por favor!

-Inoue cálmate todos estamos aquí.- Chad también trató de calmarla y acercarse a ella, pero cuando estuvo más cerca la muchacha lanzó su ataque en contra de Tatsuki, así que el chico se arrojó a protegerla y le gritó a Keigo que estaba en la puerta como petrificado.- ¡Traigan a Ichigo! ¡RÁPIDO!

En la habitación del fondo Ichigo aunque ya llevaba un rato acostado no podía dormir pues sentía que algo extraño sucedía. Cierto era que él nunca había sido bueno para detectar la presión espiritual de nadie y mucho menos ahora que no tenía poderes, pero estaba seguro de que alguno de sus amigos estaba sufriendo, así que se concentró para descubrir quién era o si sólo era su imaginación cuando lo supo. _Inoue, _de inmediato se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación despertando a Uryu que lo siguió tan pronto se puso los lentes. En el camino se encontró a Keigo con una cara tan pálida que de inmediato le preguntó:

-Keigo, ¿Dónde está Inoue?- El chico lo miró sorprendido, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle cómo es que sabía que algo le pasaba así que le contestó- Está en su cuarto, pero algo le pasa, ¡Tienes que ir rápido!

Ichigo lo apartó de un empujón de su camino hasta que llegó a la habitación de las chicas y cuando entró vio a Orihime llorando y protegida con el Santen Kesshun. En una orilla estaban Tatsuki y Chad hablando con ella, pero parecía no escucharlos así que se acercó a ellos y les preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué le hicieron a Inoue?

-¡Nada! Se despertó gritando que no permitiría que nada te sucediera y desde ese momento no ha soltado esa almohada ni ha dejado de usar sus poderes.-Ichigo miró a Chad con horror, pues sabía perfectamente lo que estaba recordando Orihime así que se volvió hacia ella y le dijo con el tono más suave que pudo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias:

-Inoue, estoy aquí puedes relajarte.

-¡NO! Estás mintiendo, Debo proteger a Kurosaki-Kun cueste lo que cueste, es por eso que vine a este horrible lugar, para que nada le pasara ¡Y mira cómo está!-Lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas pero esta vez estaban acompañadas de una fuerte determinación.

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo?-Ichigo no podía creer que la razón por la que Inoue había aceptado pasar por tanto dolor fuera por él.

-Cuando _él _vino a buscarme en el dangai me dijo que si no iba mataría a mis amigos y ya que nunca había podido ser útil, decidí que si con eso podía salvarlos por supuesto que iría. Entonces me permitió despedirme de una persona y aunque fue difícil decidí que lo mejor era ver a Kurosaki-kun.-Cuando Ichigo escuchó esas palabras llegó a su mente el recuerdo del día en que se había enterado que ella había desaparecido. Sabía que había estado con él pero ahora que lo escuchaba estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Cuando llegué a su cuarto y lo vi ahí, dormido tan pacíficamente, pensé en olvidar todo y quedarme con él, hasta deseé que fuera capaz de escuchar mis sentimientos y quizá me pediría que me quedara a su lado, pero eso _era imposible, _así que cuando pensé en que cualquier cosa pudiera volver a pasarle decidí que tenía que ser fuerte y protegerlo por lo menos una vez. Yo no podía simplemente dejar todo en sus manos como siempre lo había hecho, así que fui a encontrarme con ellos al lugar indicado y seguí todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Las palabras de Orihime fueron recibidas con total incredulidad por parte de sus amigos, en especial por los tres que habían ido a buscarla, pero Ichigo seguía ahí, escuchando todo como si él estuviera soñando y no ella. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan frágil y delicada como ella hubiera hecho todo eso por alguien como él? Ante este pensamiento sólo profundizó su ceño y prestó de nuevo atención a la confesión de la chica.

-Cuando llegamos a ese extraño lugar fui llevada ante Aizen-sama y me dijo que yo era muy importante para él y que por eso debía estar ahí. Estaba muy asustada porque pensé que en cualquier momento alguno me mataría, pero el recuerdo de mis amigos me permitió continuar. Después de un tiempo logré sentir una presencia conocida y supe que eran ellos. ¿Por qué habían venido a rescatarme? No debían hacerlo, yo estaba ahí para evitarles cualquier mal, no debían. Pero algo en mi interior se sentía realmente feliz por que estuvieran ahí.- Mientras seguía con su relato, Orihime no soltaba a "Ichigo" ni tampoco mostraba signos de relajarse, al contrario, su cara mostraba más dolor que nunca, como si lo peor estuviera a punto de venir, parecía decidida a soltarlo todo.

-Entonces Grimmjow vino a buscarme, dijo que necesitaba algo de mí y cuando sentí a Sado-kun y Kuchiki-san heridos pensé que se trataba de ellos, pero cuando por fin me liberó lo vi ahí, en el piso-la voz se le quebró y una nueva ola de lágrimas se disponía a salir.- "Quiero que lo cures" sin dudarlo dos veces empecé con el trabajo, no podía permitir que pasara, pero a la vez no quería porque sabía que de nuevo saldría herido y eso no podría soportarlo ¿Qué podía hacer si el propio Kurosaki-kun me lo pedía?

-Cuando la batalla comenzó yo sabía que Kurosaki-kun ganaría, no había duda de ello, lo había prometido y lo que él promete se cumple. Por supuesto que estaba asustada pero a la vez confiaba totalmente en él- En ese momento bajó su mirada hacia lo que ella pensaba que era Ichigo y lo miró con una combinación de amor, orgullo y confianza que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos, pero que a la vez seguía reflejando el dolor que la confesión le suponía.

-Entonces sucedió. Sus ojos se transformaron en algo que ya había visto y que me hizo pensar lo peor. Mi hermano Sora había tenido esa misma mirada la noche que me atacó y me aterré tan sólo de pensar que lo mismo pudiera pasarle a Kurosaki-kun, eso no podría soportarlo. Lo malo es que de nuevo hice que él me mirara con ojos preocupados y que se sintiera mal por mi culpa. No era miedo hacia él lo que sentía, eso jamás pasará, era más bien temor de que lo mismo que le sucedió a mi hermano le pasara a él.

-Ya fue suficiente.- Ichigo no podía soportar ver a Inoue de esa forma, sufriendo tanto y por su culpa, necesitaba decirle que se calmara, hacerla sentir mejor y protegerla de ese dolor. Quería abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien y que no necesitaba sufrir más porque él la protegería. Pero a la vez quería alejarse de ella, dejar de hacerla pasar por eso, porque estaba claro que era su culpa que estuviera en ese estado y quizás la mejor manera de cumplir su promesa de hacerla sonreír una vez más era irse, salir de su vida _por completo_. Este pensamiento lo hizo estremecer al pensar que eso era lo correcto, pero tampoco podía dejarla así, de manera que caminó de manera decidida hacia ella con la firme intención de traspasar su escudo y hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para que se calmara. Pero entonces algo lo detuvo.

-Espera Kurosaki-La mano de Ishida estaba sobre su hombro deteniendo su avance, mirándolo con una expresión firme y a la vez preocupada.

-Suéltame Ishida, ¿No vez que está sufriendo? ¡Tengo que ayudarla!-Ichigo hizo un movimiento para intentar zafarse de Uryu, pero este lo tomó con más fuerza.

-No entiendes nada ¿Verdad? Esto es lo que estuviste esperando desde que llegamos, que Inoue-san te contara porque estaba preocupada ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero no de esta manera, yo…

-Entiende, esta es la forma de Inoue-san de sacar todos los malos recuerdos que la están lastimando, es lo mismo que le ocurrió en el tren y seguro seguirá sucediendo si no lo saca de una buena vez. Aunque nos duela a todos tendrás que escuchar y si no eres lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo puedes retirarte.-Uryu dijo esto tan serio que Ichigo recapacitó por un momento y supo que tenía razón, ahora tenía que escucharla, ya después se preocuparía de alejarse lo más posible de ella aunque doliera.

-Uryu tiene razón Ichigo, debemos estar aquí para apoyarla.-Ichigo se sorprendió por lo que vio: unas pequeñas pero visibles lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Tatsuki, cosa que jamás había visto pero que sabía eran resultado de la más profunda muestra de amistad y comprensión que había entre ellas. Resignado, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y seguir escuchando lo que la chica detrás del escudo con su cabeza en brazos tenía que decir.

-Entonces Nel-chan me ayudó a entrar en razón, si él había llegado hasta allá, lo menos que yo podía hacer era alentarlo a continuar y apoyarlo, no preocuparlo más. Cuando todo parecía haber terminado gracias a la llegada de los Capitanes, me sentí más aliviada que nunca y mi corazón creyó que al fin podría regresar a casa a su lado, pero lo peor estaba por venir.-Orihime miró hacia la pared como tratando de ocultar su rostro pues nuevas lágrimas aparecían. Si seguía así quizá no sería capaz de llorar nunca más. Por su parte Ichigo apretó los puños con fuerza pues sabía perfectamente lo que venía.

-Cuando _él _regresó, trato de hacerme creer que mis amigos no me querían y que moriría sola, pero yo confiaba en ellos y siempre lo haré, pero entonces cuando Kurosaki-kun apareció por primera vez temí realmente por su vida pues yo sabía de lo que ese tipo era capaz. Si ya lo había hecho antes, ¿Qué lo detendría de hacerle daño ahora? Es por eso que a pesar de todo yo traté, intenté de veras ayudarlo, protegerlo, pero de nuevo fui inútil.-Al decir esto tsubaki salió disparado en busca de una nueva víctima hasta que Chad logró detenerlo sin hacerle daño.

-Cuando salieron de la torre para seguir peleando le pedí a Ishida-kun que me llevara con ellos, tenía que estar ahí para él y entonces… entonces…-Una vez más, la voz de la pobre chica se quebró como si su corazón se reflejara en cada palabra y continuó a pesar del dolor que eso significaba.

-Ahí estaba, deteniendo a Kurosaki-Kun, a punto de… No, No por favor, no lo hagas, no me iré pero por favor ¡BASTA! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!, esto no puede estar pasando, no yo… ¿Qué debo hacer?, yo… por favor Kurosaki-kun quédate a mi lado, no me dejes, ¡SÁLVAMEEE!-Al parecer Orihime ocupó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban pues todos sus poderes comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente soltó a "Ichigo" y lo último que dijo fue antes de caer inconsciente fue:

-Perdóname Kurosaki-Kun por no haber podido ayudarte, de nuevo te hice preocupar por mí y te causé mucho dolor, de verdad lo siento…

-Perdóname tú, Inoue.-Ichigo corrió hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para rodear a la chica con sus brazos y evitar que cayera de la cama. Una mirada de frustración y dolor apareció en su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que ella soportara tanto por él?

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido. Creo que el siguiente capítulo será el último, a ver qué pasa entre estos dos… ^_^


	3. Confesión bajo los Fuegos Artificiales

Hola chicos! He vuelto! Disculpen por la tardanza, tenía planeado subir el capítulo la semana pasada, pero sufrí una crisis de falta de ideas que me detuvo un poco. Pero por fin pude terminarlo y la verdad es que me gustó mucho cómo quedó. Espero que a ustedes les parezca lo mismo y les agradezco mucho su apoyo y que hayan leído esta mi primera Historia. MIL GRACIAS! ^_^

En cuanto a la historia de navidad pues creo que ya me ganó el tiempo, y no creo terminarla ni para año nuevo jeje, pero aunque ya sea un poco fuera de época la subiré en enero (espero). Ojalá también les guste. Sin más que decir los dejo iniciar.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la historia es mía.

Orihime se encontraba dormida en la cama que un rato antes había sido el escenario de una dolorosa confesión. Su respiración era calmada y su cara se veía tranquila, aunque de vez en cuando un fuerte suspiro y un ligero ceño fruncido aparecían en ella. Todos sus amigos seguían en la habitación de las chicas como cuidando que el episodio no se repitiera, observándola fijamente y reaccionando al más mínimo movimiento que tuviera.

-¿Cómo es posible que no nos hubiera dicho esto antes?-Dijo al fin Tatsuki, que se había levantado a ver a su amiga, mientras le acariciaba la frente con ternura, para asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre o algo así. –Somos sus amigos y aunque no podemos cambiar nada de lo que pasó al menos habríamos estado ahí para apoyarla. Al menos debí haberme dado cuenta, debí haber insistido más, tal vez si…

-Tranquilízate Arisawa-san, nada de esto es culpa tuya, pero aunque yo también me siento muy mal fue decisión de Inoue-san no decirnos nada, quizá para no preocuparnos.-Dijo Uryu tratando de darle ánimos a la chica. Él se imaginaba que tarde o temprano Inoue tendría que sacar todo lo que había pasado, pero jamás creyó que sería de esta manera; al menos ya lo había hecho y seguramente volvería a ser la misma chica amable y risueña que siempre. Sin embargo, ahora su preocupación estaba en Kurosaki, pues desde que había dejado en la cama a la chica inconsciente se había ido a sentar en un rincón y tenía el ceño más fruncido que nunca, señal de que estaba pensando alguna cosa para hacer que todo eso fuera culpa suya, porque a él le encantaba culparse por todo lo que estaba fuera y dentro de su alcance.

Por su parte, Ichigo estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación con la mirada perdida a causa de sus pensamientos. Cada vez que escuchaba a Orihime moverse quería correr a ver que estuviera bien, pero al instante se detenía pues no tenía cara para acercarse a ella nunca más. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de que él le había causado todo eso por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla a ella y a todos?

Estar junto a sus amigos suponía un inconveniente porque a los ojos de Ichigo él era un imán de problemas, ahí tenía la prueba, y ahora que no podía protegerlos más porque ya no tenía poderes, la única forma en que podía hacerlo era alejarse de ellos. Por eso los había evitado desde un año atrás y es lo que pensaba hacer ahora. Decidido se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta, ignorando las miradas interrogativas de los chicos.

-¿A dónde vas Ichigo? ¿No piensas esperar a que Inoue-san despierte? Seguramente estará buscándote cuando lo haga.

-Lo siento Keigo, no puedo quedarme más aquí.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Sabes que ella es muy importante para ti y no puedes…-Pero Keigo no pudo terminar su frase porque Ichigo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose a su habitación.- ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

-Déjalo, es un cobarde por que no puede afrontar lo que ocurrió y lo que siente.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con él, Ishida.-Dijo Chad mirando hacia la puerta.

-Dejemos que piense un rato, si es que puede, y mejor descansemos un poco, cuando Inoue-san despierte no creo que quiera encontrarse con unos zombies desvelados. Arisawa-san cualquier cosa que ocurra no dudes en llamarnos y descansa también, por favor.

-Esta bien, hasta mañana chicos y Sado, Ishida, mmm… gracias por ayudar a Orihime.-Tatsuki les dirigió una mirada agradecida mientras ellos asentían y salían dejándolas solas. Cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 4 de la mañana y que quizá sería bueno descansar un poco. Fue a dar un último vistazo a Orihime, que parecía muy tranquila y se fue a acostar.

Cuando Uryu entró en su habitación vio a Ichigo acostado en su cama viendo a la pared, sabía muy bien que no estaba dormido y dijo en voz alta:-Ojalá todos pudiéramos hablar de nuestros sentimientos como lo hizo Inoue-san, así dejaríamos de actuar como dementes frustrados. Hasta mañana Kurosaki.

Ichigo sintió eso como una piedra directo a su cabeza y por dios que quería levantarse y desquitarse con ese maldito cuatro ojos por estar fastidiando, pero prefirió seguir mirando a la pared como si fuera lo único del mundo, después de todo quizá, muy poquito ese idiota tuviera razón, pero ¿Cómo podía hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas si ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía? Aunque en algún lugar de su cabeza había algo que lo inquietaba, ¿Por qué se había preocupado tanto y había sentido unas ganas inmensas de matar a alguien (quizá a sí mismo) cuando oyó lo que Orihime había dicho? ¿Por qué era tan importante que ella volviera a sonreírle de esa forma tan hermosa que tanto le gustaba? Todavía estuvo pensando en eso y dándole vueltas al asunto un rato más hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

Unos leves rayos de sol entraban por la ventana dando directamente en la cama rosada en la que una chica de cabello naranja se encontraba dormida. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras sentía el calor, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos y se incorporó dando un largo bostezo. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se puso unas pantuflas azules para dirigirse a la ventana y ver cómo el día estaba más lindo que el anterior y decidió compartirlo con su amiga Tatsuki que parecía estar profundamente dormida aunque a ella no le importó mucho.

-¡Buenos días Tatsuki-chan! ¡Mira qué hermoso día, salgamos ya a desayunar! ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!-Orihime había saltado a la cama azul y ahora trataba de captar la atención de su amiga, que si no fuera porque su subconsciente le decía que era bueno que Orihime estuviera tan de buen humor la habría golpeado para que se callara y la dejara dormir.

-Orihime por favor, estuve despierta hasta muy tarde, sólo un rato más.-Decía la pobre chica mientras se tapaba la cara con las cobijas. Daría lo que fuera, incluso sus premios de judo, por dormir una hora más, estaba segura que no eran ni las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Hasta tarde? Pero si te dormiste antes que yo, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-Orihime dejó de moverse en la cama y puso un dedo en la barbilla mirando hacia arriba, pensando en lo que su amiga podría haber hecho.

Tatsuki pensó que lo mejor era no decirle nada a la ojigris de lo que había pasado en la noche, al menos no por ahora, hasta que estuvieran todos o por lo menos hasta que acordaran una forma de hacerlo sin que pudieran incomodarla, después de todo les había revelado sus sentimientos y su dolor más profundos sin siquiera estar consciente de ello. Con un esfuerzo realmente sobrehumano para una atleta que come saludablemente, hace ejercicio y sobre todo duerme ocho horas diarias, la capitana de judo salió de su escondite y dijo resignada:

-Tienes razón, siento un hambre gigantesca, vayamos a desayunar.

Cuando las dos chicas estuvieron listas, salieron de la habitación con rumbo al restaurante, pero al parecer los chicos también sintieron un hambre voraz pues ya estaban fuera de sus cuartos. Sin embargo, Orihime parecía tener mucha prisa por irse porque ni los notó.

-¡Buenos días Arisawa! ¿Qué tal durmieron después de lo de anoche?-Preguntó Mizuiro con un tono muy amable y despreocupado, no queriendo tocar demasiado el tema.

-¿Le dijiste a Inoue lo que pasó?-Dijo Chad antes de que Tatsuki pudiera contestar la otra pregunta.

-No. No sé si sea lo mejor, desde que despertó ha estado de muy buen humor y quería consultarlo con ustedes.

-Tienes razón, quizá si le decimos pueda volver a pasar, pero tampoco podemos mantenerla engañada así.- Al parecer ninguno de los chicos tenía la más remota idea de lo que debían hacer, así que decidieron que lo mejor era ir a desayunar y buscar el momento adecuado para hablar del asunto.

Al ver que sus amigos no parecían entender lo que la frase "muero de hambre" significaba Orihime decidió adelantarse al comedor, pensando en todas las delicias que comería: unos huevos fritos, quizá un poco de tocino, pan con mermelada y un poco de mostaza, mmm, tantas cosas. Cuando se disponía a tomar un plato para comenzar el maratón de comida vio una cabeza naranja que le era bastante familiar sentada en un rincón con un plato de cereal y jugo.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS KUROSAKI-KUN!-Gritó Orihime en cuanto vio al muchacho, acercándose a su mesa para saber por qué estaba desayunando tan temprano y solo.

Ichigo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando la voz que más deseaba escuchar gritó su nombre. Levantó la vista y la vio correr hacia él con cara de duda. Ni siquiera había tocado el cereal que ya llevaba media hora en el plato y se levantó sin mirarlo. Algo en su interior le gritaba que fuera corriendo hacia la dulce chica, la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien y que podrían ser felices otra vez, pues si de algo se había dado cuenta de tanto pensar y pensar desde la noche anterior es que Inoue era muy importante para él y que necesitaba estar a su lado.

Pero en lugar de eso paso de largo sin siquiera mirarla, con la actitud más fría de la que fue capaz para evitar que ella lo siguiera. _La decisión estaba tomada,_ _se alejaría de ella por su bien para no volver a causarle tanto dolor._

Orihime se sintió como congelada en el sitio en donde se había cruzado con Ichigo. Él ni siquiera la había mirado y menos parecía querer escucharla. ¿Qué había pasado? Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con inundar su rostro. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de sus otros amigos llamándola pero ahora era ella la que no quería escucharlos ni que la vieran así, sin embargo, un comentario la hizo voltear.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ichigo? ¿Está demente? ¿Después de lo que pasó la pobre Inoue-san y la trata así?- Keigo dijo eso como si no hubiera escuchado a Tatsuki y a Chad hablando antes, por lo que se ganó una mirada asesina de todos los otros incluyendo a Uryu, que ya se les había unido y que había estado de acuerdo con ellos.- ¿Te quieres callar Asano?-le dijo una furiosa Tatsuki.

-No, déjalo que hable, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche Asano-kun?-Orihime se había dado cuenta que algo le estaban ocultando y ahora no era tristeza lo que había en su cara, sino exigencia por saberlo todo.-Necesito saber si le hice algo a Kurosaki-kun para que se comporte así.

-No te preocupes Orihime ya sabes como es el idiota de Ichigo, seguro el desayuno le cayó mal y necesitaba salir urgentemente.-Tatsuki trató de hacer el asunto lo más insignificante posible, pero la mirada de Orihime le hizo saber que no era gracioso y que hablaba muy enserio.-Mejor vamos a desayunar, ¿No dijiste que tenías mucha hambre? Mira qué deliciosa comida.

-Por favor Tatsuki-chan no traten de engañarme. Díganme qué pasó anoche. No pienso moverme de este sitio hasta que me lo digan.-Definitivamente la muchacha estaba decidida pues cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y los miró de manera retadora, algo que jamás había hecho, pero necesitaba saber por qué el chico que amaba la trataba así.

-Esta bien, creo que es momento de decírselo, pero es mejor que nos sentemos, nos vemos un tanto extraños aquí parados en medio del lugar.-Chad condujo a sus amigos a una mesa que estaba al fondo del restaurante, pues la gente comenzaba a llegar y a dedicarles miradas curiosas y hasta alarmadas. Uryu y Mizuiro llevaron vasos de jugo para todos y comenzaron la explicación.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó una impaciente Orihime.

-Pues verás, es que anoche después de que nos fuimos a acostar, cosas mmm… extrañas comenzaron a pasar. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?-Dijo Tatsuki mirándola a los ojos.

-No, sólo recuerdo que tuve un extraño sueño en el que…-Ahora sí que lo recordaba; la pesadilla de la muerte de Ichigo y lo que pasó en "Las noches", el dolor y la tristeza que sintió, todo eso regresó a su cabeza como una cuchillada.

-¿Veías como Kurosaki era asesinado por ese monstruo?-Uryu dio un sorbo a su jugo después de decir esto. Ya era hora de hablar las cosas como son, por haber estado ocultando sucesos y disfrazándolos se encontraban en esa situación.

-I-Ishida-kun ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa de que supiera lo que había soñado. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Ishida idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a decirlo así como si nada?

-Lo siento Arisawa-san pero creo que es momento de dejar de ocultarnos cosas, es mejor que lo sepa y que lo arreglemos de una buena vez.

-Verás Inoue-san, anoche cuando regresábamos del cuarto de Ichigo y de Ishida escuchamos ruidos extraños desde su habitación y cuando nos asomamos te vimos a ti sobre la cama con tus poderes activados pensando que… bueno, que Ichigo estaba muerto y que estabas protegiéndolo al parecer de Arisawa-san que estaba tratando de despertarte.-Mizuiro había comenzado a hablar al ver que sus otros amigos no lo hacían, tratando de ser claro pero suave para no herir a la sorprendida chica.

-¿Pero co-cómo?-Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras imágenes borrosas llegaban a su cabeza sobre sus amigos dentro de la pesadilla.

-Pues sí Inoue, nos contaste todo lo que pasaste desde que fueron por ti al dangai y cómo fue que te amenazaron para que fueras con ellos y… que te permitieron despedirte de una persona.-Continuó Chad con el relato.

Orihime estaba aturdida, ¿Les había dicho que había ido a despedirse de Ichigo?, no era posible, no podía ser, ¿Les habría dicho también el momento de su confesión y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer?

-¿Y les dije quien fue? ¿_Él _lo escuchó?

-¿Quién? ¿Ichigo? Si, lo escuchó todo como si estuviera pegado al piso, parecía como si no estuviera entendiendo nada de nada.-Keigo recordó la reacción de Ichigo cuando Orihime dijo que estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero gracias al cielo pensó que ya había metido la pata suficientes veces como para hacerlo de nuevo.

- No puede ser, no se suponía que ustedes y mucho menos Kurosaki-kun supieran todo esto.-Orihime se llevó las manos al rostro como ocultando la pena que en ese momento invadía su cara y la preocupación que sentía por Ichigo. Seguramente estaría pensando que era culpa suya y definitivamente estaría muy preocupado. Una vez más había roto su promesa y de seguro que ya no habría marcha atrás.

-Orihime, ¿Esto es lo que te había estado sucediendo, verdad? ¿Lo mismo pasó en el tren cuando veníamos para acá? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-Tatsuki se acercó a su amiga y la tomó de la mano como dándole seguridad para que hablara.

-Si. Desde hace un tiempo había tenido esa pesadilla, una y otra vez lo veía morir ante mis ojos y no podía hacer nada-Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando dijo la palabra "morir"-Pero tampoco quería decírselos para no preocuparlos, finalmente yo había decidido ir para protegerlos y si ese era el precio que debía pagar por ponerlos en riesgo lo haría. Además, sabía que si Kurosaki-kun se enteraba se culparía y se preocuparía y yo lo que menos quiero es hacerlo sentir así.

-Somos tus amigos, pudimos ayudarte a superarlo, no debiste excluirnos así.-Dijo Tatsuki un poco dolida.

-Lo sé pero no quería que pensaran que soy una inútil que no se puede cuidar ni de sus propias pesadillas.

-Nosotros jamás pensaríamos eso Inoue-san y no creemos que eres una inútil; si lo fueras, ¿Podrías haberme curado el brazo? ¿Kurosaki estaría vivo ahora de no ser por ti? Es sólo que tú no estas hecha para la batalla y eso lo sabemos perfectamente, es parte de lo que eres y así esta bien para nosotros.

-Gracias Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan, chicos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, prometo que no volveré a preocuparlos de esa manera.-Dijo Orihime un poco apenada pero su cara seguía mostrando preocupación.

-Borrón y cuenta nueva Orihime, para eso estamos aquí, no lo olvides.-Su amiga le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo como señal de cariño y le sonrió dándole seguridad.

-¿Por qué no vamos un rato a la alberca para relajarnos?-Dijo Keigo para animar las cosas.

-Me parece una gran idea Asano.-Chad se había levantado para ir a cambiarse.

-Bueno, pues ahí nos vemos en unos minutos, vamos a cambiarnos.-Dijo Tatsuki mientras se levantaba y Orihime la imitaba.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron listas bajaron a la piscina donde encontraron a Keigo y Mizuiro platicando con unas chicas dentro de la piscina, a Chad pidiendo un refresco en el mini bar que estaba en una de las orillas de la alberca, que para ser interior tenía mucha vegetación y a Uryu recostado en un camastro leyendo algo. Junto a él había un lugar vacío así que las chicas se dirigieron hacía ahí para dejar sus cosas. Orihime buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar pero nada. Él no estaba ahí.

-Hola Ishida, ¿No piensas platicar con ninguna chica? ¿O es que te la piensas pasar leyendo esas aburridas revistas de costura?-Preguntó Tatsuki con una leve preocupación por la respuesta del chico de gafas.

-Para tu información, Arisawa-san, las revistas de costura no son aburridas, pero esta no es de costura, es sólo una revista de música que encontré por ahí. Y sobre lo de las chicas, pues creo que Asano-san ya las acaparó a todas, así que prefiero quedarme aquí.-Respondió Uryu con un pequeño sonrojo y mirando a Keigo hacer payasadas en la piscina rodeado de unas cuantas chicas que se reían de él.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué revista es? ¿Puedo verla contigo?-Dijo la chica ya más animada sentándose junto a Ishida en el camastro.

-Cl-claro que sí.-Uryu se movió un poco para hacerle espacio mientras el sonrojo crecía.

Por su parte Orihime se fue a sentar a la orilla de la alberca con los pies sumergidos en ella, pensando en la suerte que tenía de tener amigos como esos. Pero pronto sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos por unos ojos color chocolate llenos de preocupación. ¿Cómo podía evitar que esa mirada apareciera?

Después de un rato, Keigo y Mizuiro regresaron muy contentos a donde estaban los tres chicos. Tatsuki no pudo evitar notar su alegría y les preguntó:

-Y ahora ustedes, ¿Por qué tan contentos?

-Pues es que… ¡tenemos pareja para lo de esta noche!

-¿Pareja? ¿Lo de esta noche? ¿De qué rayos están hablando?-Preguntó Tatsuki muy curiosa.

-¡Pues para el festival y el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que habrá esta noche en las afueras del hotel!

-Cierto, ¿Recuerdas que ya habíamos quedado de ir, Tatsuki-chan?

-O sí, ya lo recuerdo, ¿Y a qué hora empieza?-Preguntó la chica pelinegra.

-A las 7 en punto-Contestó Chad que recién había aparecido detrás de ellos.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes Chad? –Le dijo Keigo con una mirada acusadora.

-Pues porque al parecer yo también tengo una cita para esta noche.

-¿!QUÉEEEEE?-Gritaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues si. ¿Ven a la chica que está sirviendo los refrescos en la barra? Se llama Nanami y hemos quedado de ir juntos al festival.

-Pero, ¿Ya se conocían?-Preguntó Mizuiro entrando a la conversación.

-No, me preguntó que si era extranjero y le dije que no, que mi familia era en parte mexicana y luego ella me dijo que el año pasado había ido de vacaciones con su familia a México y que le había parecido un lugar muy bonito. Seguimos platicando y después la invité.-Explico el muchacho sin darle mucha importancia.

Mientras sus amigos seguían interrogando a Chad por su cita, Orihime se había alejado para ir al baño. Iba tan concentrada en el asunto del festival y con quién iría, porque ya todos tenían pareja, que no notó a un par de chicos que la esperaban afuera.

-Hola lindura, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó un sujeto rubio.-No te asustes, no te haremos daño.

Orihime se había asustado por la aparición de los tipos porque ni siquiera los había visto, además de que no le daban muy buena espina, sin embargo decidió no ser grosera y contestó a su pregunta aunque de manera cortante.

-Inoue Orihime.

-Bonito nombre Orihime-san. Veo que tu novio no esta cerca. ¿Se pelearon?

-Y-yo no tengo novio.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces vendrás al festival conmigo ¿Cierto?

-Lo siento pero iré con mis amigos, lo lamento mucho. Con permiso.

Orihime le dio la espalda al sujeto pues no tenía nada más que decir. Sin embargo, él no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo rechazara y ella no sería la primera. Aprovechando que el pelinaranja no estaba por ningún lado tomó a la frágil chica por el brazo y le dijo:

-¿Estas segura que no prefieres ir conmigo? Seguro que te la pasas mejor, puedo tratarte muy bien.

-De verdad gracias pero ya tengo otros planes.-Orihime comenzó a asustarse pues el tipo no la dejaba ir aunque ella trataba de soltarse y cuando casi lo logró el sujeto la tomó por los dos brazos mirándola con furia.

-Mira niña ya te dije que…

-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ MALDITO!

Sin saber de dónde un puño se había estrellado directo en la cara del rubio con tal furia que quizá le había roto la nariz, mandándolo a volar sobre unas mesas que estaban cerca. Orihime se sorprendió mucho de ver una espalda tan familiar para ella interponiéndose entre el sujeto y ella. El tipo y su amigo salieron corriendo no sin amenazar a Ichigo y maldecirlo. Para ese momento el resto de sus amigos ya estaba dirigiéndose al lugar.

-Gr-gracias Kurosaki-kun, yo…

Ichigo se dio la vuelta sin mirar a Orihime, de nuevo, pero esta vez susurró un _lo siento_ mientras pasaba a su lado. La chica ni lo escuchó por que ella sólo pudo notar la preocupación y tristeza en su rostro. Seguramente por eso ya no quería hablarle, porque estaba harto de tener que ir a ayudarla siempre. Instintivamente se llevó las manos al corazón mientras lo veía alejarse.

-Inoue-san ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-Sus amigos llegaron para saber qué rayos había pasado.

-De nuevo hice que se preocupara, yo soy la culpable de que esté así.

-No Orihime, él tiene la culpa porque no tiene el valor que tuviste tú para enfrentarte a lo que sentías. Olvídalo ya y mejor vamos a comprar algo que ponernos para esta noche ¿Qué te parece?- Si había algo que la capitana de judo odiara más en este mundo era ir de compras y probarse ropa, pero sabía que Orihime aunque no era fanática, siempre se divertía mucho viendo ropa en los aparadores imaginando divertidas historias para usar cada prenda. Así que por segunda vez en el día hizo algo en contra de sus principios y la llevó casi por la fuerza para animarla.

Por su parte los chicos subieron a sus cuartos a descansar un poco y relajarse un rato en su habitación, pues definitivamente las compras no eran lo suyo. Sin embargo, Uryu tenía otros planes en mente y cuando llegó a su habitación y notó que Ichigo no estaba ahí salió a buscarlo. Recorrió todo el lugar y buscó en cada rincón, sabía que tenía que estar ahí porque sus cosas seguían en el cuarto, además de que no lo creía tan idiota como para irse así nada más.

Después de más de media hora de andar buscándolo por fin lo encontró recostado en una banca en el jardín trasero del hotel. Tenía una mano sobre la frente y parecía estar dormido. El atardecer empezaba a acercarse, pues ya eran casi las 5 y el sol comenzaba a descender alejando sus rayos poco a poco del lugar.

-¿No te parece un lugar extraño para dormir la siesta, Kurosaki?

-¿Qué quieres Ishida?-Contestó Ichigo sin abandonar su posición.

-¿Que qué quiero? Quiero que me digas que rayos pasa contigo. ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera tan grosera con Inoue-san?-Uryu miraba fijamente a Ichigo tratando de saber si lo había escuchado o no porque seguía en la misma posición y no se había movido ni un poco. Eso lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia y no es que el ex shinigami le inspirara mucha.

Por su parte Ichigo empezaba a sentir la furia brotar hasta su cabeza; había estado esperando alguien con quien desquitarse, el tipo de la alberca sólo había conseguido hacerlo enojar y no había podido sacarlo todo, pero ya que el Quincy estaba ahí al parecer deseoso de escuchar lo que tenía que decir, lo haría. Como si algo lo hubiera empujado de su lugar se levantó de un salto y comenzó a gritar:

-¿Quieres que te diga por qué? Perfecto, ¡lo hago porque lo único que puede obtener de mí es dolor y angustia y no estoy dispuesto a verla sufrir de nuevo por mi causa!

-¿Y crees que comportándote como un patán y dejándola así, sin decirle nada, le haces un gran bien?

-¡Por supuesto! La causa de todos sus problemas soy YO y estando lejos no podré hacerle más daño ¿Verdad?

-¡Por dios! Pero si ella sólo piensa en ti y en no preocuparte, ¡Tendrías que estar ciego para no verlo!-Uryu sabía que Ichigo era un necio sin remedio, pero esto estaba a punto de hacerlo perder la compostura y rebajarse a su nivel para golpearlo.

-Por favor, Ishida, hasta Hirako lo sabía, ¿Crees que una chica como Inoue podría fijarse en alguien como yo que sólo la pone en peligro? Es por eso que decidí alejarme de ella para no herirla más y eso es todo. –Ichigo cerró las manos en forma de puño y los ojos tratando de creer en sus propias palabras aunque eso le destrozara el corazón.

Ahí estaba, si creía que eso era todo estaba equivocado. Uryu tomó al pelinaranja del cuello de su camisa y con furia le gritó:

-¡Entiende, ella no te culpa, el único que siempre se culpa eres tú, ridículo! ¡DEJA DE SENTIRTE EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO! Tus sentimientos no son lo único que cuenta y al contrario de ella que sólo se preocupa por ti, tu no puedes más que pensar en no sufrir tú. Pensándolo bien se parecen demasiado, se preocupan por la misma persona. Pero está bien, quédate sólo sintiendo pena por ti, espero de verdad que Inoue-san encuentre a alguien que la valore de verdad.-Dicho esto Uryu se calmó de nuevo, lo soltó y le dio la espalda, dejándolo sólo otra vez.

_-Maldito Ishida, ¿Cuándo sería la vez que dejará de decir tantas estupideces?_-Pensó el chico mientras lo veía alejarse.- ¿_Egoísta yo? ¡Si lo único que hago es pensar en ella, día y noche!-_ en ese momento, decidió recapacitar en todo lo que había dicho y se enfureció al darse cuenta que quizá ese cuatro ojos imbécil tuviera razón.

No había pensado siquiera en hablar con Inoue y menos que ella pudiera corresponder lo que fuera que sintiera, porque siendo sinceros él jamás había pensado en amor y esas cosas. Hasta hace poco pensaba que sólo se trataba de cursilería y ridiculeces que él no necesitaba ni le interesaban. Pero ahora era diferente, sin saberlo, la chica que lo hacía sentir cosas nuevas se estaba alejando de él y la culpa no era de nadie más que suya, demostrándole cuan importante era para él tenerla cerca y si no hacía algo pronto quizá de verdad encontraría a alguien más. De pronto sintió una enorme necesidad de verla y hablar con ella, por lo que salió corriendo para buscarla.

Orihime y Tatsuki habían recorrido varias tiendas, viendo y a veces probándose la ropa (para disgusto de la capitana) hasta que encontraron algo que les gustó. Orihime compró una bonita falda roja y un suéter blanco y Tatsuki unos jeans y un suéter verde. Mientras iban caminando de regreso al hotel, Orihime estaba muy callada y pensativa, cosa que no pasó por alto su amiga, que sabía perfectamente en qué o mejor dicho en quién estaba pensando.

-Ay Orihime, ya deja de pensar en Ichigo, ya sabes cómo es, pronto se le pasará.

-Pero Tatsuki-chan es mi culpa que esté así, si no le hubiera dicho nada de lo que sucedió, todo estaría igual que antes.

-¿Estás diciendo que preferirías seguir teniendo esas pesadillas y engañarnos a todos que ver sufrir a ese cabeza hueca?

-Bueno no, pero quizá si se los hubiera dicho desde un principio habría podido manejar la situación de otra forma.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, pero no lo pienses sólo por él, mejor preocúpate un poco por ti para variar.-Por segunda vez en el día la chica pelinegra había querido golpear a su amiga, sólo que esta vez por aferrarse a esas tonterías de la culpa. No entendía como dos personas podían sufrir tanto la una por la otra y por algo que se resolvería tan fácilmente. Pero así eran sus amigos peli naranjas; les encantaba el drama.

-¿Sabes que? Creo que será mejor que me quede en la habitación para no arruinar el momento, además podría descansar un rato y pensar bien las cosas.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! Olvídalo Orihime ni pienses que te lo voy a permitir, vas a ir con nosotros, te vas a arreglar y te vas a poner esa ropa que acabamos de comprar y punto.

-E-está bien Tatsuki-chan, pero no te pongas así.-Orihime sonrió un poco asustada por la reacción de su amiga, pensándolo bien no quería despertar la furia de la segunda chica más fuerte de la ciudad.

Las chicas llegaron a la habitación y cuando vieron ya eran casi las seis y si no se daban prisa se les haría tarde. Pronto comenzaron a correr para bañarse y arreglarse, incluso Tatsuki estaba un poco más histérica pues por alguna razón no quería llegar tarde. Cuando terminaron se miraron una última vez al espejo: Orihime había combinado la falda con unas mallas blancas y unos zapatos rojos a juego con el suéter y Tatsuki usaba unas botas cafés que hacían un buen contraste con los jeans azules y su suéter verde botella. Después, salieron con dirección a la recepción del hotel, donde se encontrarían con los chicos y con sus parejas.

Al llegar vieron a Chad con un pantalón café claro y una chamarra del mismo color pero más oscura platicando con una muchacha que traía un vestido de color lila con listón un poco más morado en la cintura y una gruesa chamarra morada a causa del intenso frío que comenzaba a sentirse. Al llegar junto a ellos se presentaron y se saludaron.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kino Nanami.-Se presentó la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Kino-san nosotras somos Inoue Orihime y Arisawa Tatsuki.-Contestó la pelinaranja sonriéndole a la chica.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad, pueden llamarme Nanami.

-Miren ahí vienen los demás.-Dijo Chad señalando hacia las escaleras. Keigo venía con una linda chica de cabello negro y grandes ojos castaños que traía una falda larga y botas. Mizuiro por su parte venía con una pequeña muchacha de cabello castaño claro y pantalones de mezclilla con botas largas. Detrás de ellos venía Uryu con un pantalón y un abrigo negro que lo hacían lucir muy apuesto. Y nadie más. Orihime había albergado la mínima esperanza de que Kurosaki-kun los acompañara pero se equivocó, él no estaba allí. Desilusionada siguió a sus compañeros hasta un lugar un poco más allá del hotel, donde se encontró con muchos puestos y gente alegre y riendo acompañada de sus seres queridos. Durante un rato las chicas se dedicaron a platicar, jugar y comer dulces mientras los chicos las seguían muy animados, contagiados todos por el bullicio general.

En el hotel, Ichigo buscó a Orihime por todos lados pero no la encontró, así que desilusionado volvió a su cuarto y notó que Uryu no estaba ahí tampoco. Cuando iba a buscar a Chad encontró en su cama un volante que anunciaba el festival invernal de la villa y un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. _Claro, seguro todos estarán ahí. _Decidido, tomo algo de ropa limpia y se metió al baño para arreglarse. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación resuelto a hablar con Inoue a como diera lugar.

De regreso en el festival, la hora del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales se acercaba, así que todos emprendieron la búsqueda de un buen lugar para verlo bien. Las parejas comenzaron a dispersarse y los amigos de Orihime no fueron la excepción. Los primeros en separarse fueron Chad y Nanami, que se sentaron cerca de la orilla del lago; después Mizuiro y Yuri, su amiga, y finalmente Keigo y Misa, quien se había comportado extrañamente bien toda la noche. Ya sólo quedaban Uryu, Tatsuki y Orihime.

-Bueno chicas, ¿Dónde quieren sentarse?-Preguntó Uryu viendo a sus amigas

-¿Qué te parece cerca de la orilla?

-Mmm, Chicos no se preocupen por mí, yo me sentaré más allá, detrás del árbol de cerezo, ustedes pueden hacerlo donde quieran.-Dijo Orihime. No quería arruinarles el momento porque sabía que seguro lloraría. Los fuegos artificiales siempre le causaban algo de nostalgia, y en su estado de ánimo actual, definitivamente lo haría.

-Pero Orihime, ¿Qué tal si…-

-No te preocupes Tatsuki-chan, aquí hay mucha gente y si algo pasa te llamaré de inmediato.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lo más relajada para calmar a su amiga.

-De acuerdo Inoue-san, aquí nos vemos cuando termine.-Dijo Uryu llevando a Tatsuki a un lugar cerca de la orilla como había pedido.

Orihime, por su parte, fue a sentarse al lado del gran árbol, como había dicho, un poco alejada de la demás gente para poder pensar con claridad. Se abrazó las piernas con fuerza y dejó que todos los sentimientos que traía en el corazón salieran libremente en forma de lágrimas.

Al otro lado del lago, un chico de cabello naranja corría desesperado entre la gente buscando a otra cabeza naranja, pero como ya era de noche le era difícil localizarla. Decidió tranquilizarse y empezar a mirar con más detenimiento, hasta que encontró a un chico de gafas sentado junto a una linda chica con un suéter verde. Definitivamente ese era Ishida, ¿pero ella?

-Hola Ishida, espero no molestarte ni a ti ni a tu amiga, pero…

-¿Cómo que a tu amiga? ¿Qué tu no eres mi amigo?

-Disculpa ¿Te conozco? – Ichigo le puso más atención a la chica y se dio cuenta de que ¡Era Tatsuki! La chica ruda que lo había martirizado de niños ahora traía un bonito suéter verde y un poco de maquillaje en la cara, que la hacían ver más femenina pero sin dejar de lado su característica rudeza.- ¡Pero si eres Tatsuki! Te ves… bien.-La chica le dirigió una mirada asesina y eso fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras un ligero sudor recorría su nuca.

-¿Qué quieres Kurosaki?- le dijo Uryu sin mirarlo, volteando hacia el lago.

-Bueno, yo… diablos, tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste, he sido un egoísta y no me he tomado ni la molestia de pensar un poco en Inoue… hasta ahora. Así que dime como puedo agradecerte antes de que me arrepienta.

-Ah no pido mucho, sólo un beso apasionado.

-¿!QUÉEEEEEE¡?-La cara de Ichigo se puso de mil colores por la respuesta de Ishida, ni en mil años se lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso no eres hombre? ¿Ni eso puedes hacer?-Dijo Uryu viéndolo con incredulidad.

-Mira Ishida, yo no sé que creas, pero yo sólo te considero mi… amigo.-La cara de Ichigo seguía roja como un tomate mientras que Tatsuki casi se cae de la risa.

-¡A mi no! ¡A ELLA IMBÉCIL!-Uryu sólo frunció el ceño y una vena pulsante apareció en su frente. No podía creer lo idiota que podía ser ese tipo anaranjado.-Y mejor ve a buscarla antes de que me decida a lanzarte una flecha porque no respondo.

-JAJAJA, Orihime está por allá, junto al árbol de cerezo, JAJAJA-Tatsuki no podía parar de reír por la idiotez de Ichigo, de verdad que no tenía remedio. Sin embargo, antes de que se fuera le dijo muy seria.-Ichigo, no la hagas más sufrir.

-Bueno, Arisawa-san ¿Qué te parece? Cumplimos nuestro cometido de saber qué les pasaba y hasta los unimos. Pero sólo me queda una duda ¿Quién ganó la apuesta?

-¡Por supuesto que yo!-Cuando Uryu estaba dispuesto a replicar, Tatsuki prosiguió.-Pero si aceptas salir conmigo puedo olvidar el asunto de la servidumbre y el vestido de Maid.-Un intenso color rojo llenó las mejillas de la capitana de judo mientras invitaba a salir al Quincy.

-Acepto tu invitación, Tatsuki-san.-Contestó el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían a sentarse.

Ichigo siguió en la dirección que Tatsuki le había señalado y la vio ahí sentada, abrazando sus piernas como si estuviera llorando. Se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta apareciera en su cara junto con un leve sonrojo. Mientras pensaba en eso, Ichigo se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar a la chica.

-…Kurosaki-kun.

-¿Qué sucede, Inoue?-Orihime pensó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero aun así volteó hacia la dirección en la que creyó escuchar la voz y lo vio ahí, de pie junto al árbol mirándola directo a los ojos. De inmediato se limpió las lágrimas y se talló la cara con sus manitas en forma de puño.

-K-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no querías hablar conmigo.-Dijo la chica bajando la mirada con expresión triste.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Yo… lo lamento mucho. Siento haberte hecho sufrir con lo que dije, debí haber sido más fuerte y quedarme callada. Yo jamás quise preocuparte, incluso me lo prometí a mi misma y ni eso pude cumplir.

-Inoue, tú no me has hecho sufrir nunca, es más, lo único que has hecho es hacerme sentir mejor, darme ánimos incluso sin que yo lo notara. Siempre que lo necesitaba tenías una hermosa sonrisa para mí y por mi culpa la perdiste, dejaste de sonreír y aunque me prometí que en este viaje te haría feliz, sólo logre causarte más dolor y sufrimiento… cómo siempre.

-¡No es verdad, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Yo siempre estaré feliz a tu lado sin importar qué!-Orihime cambió de posición y se hincó sobre el suelo con una mirada decidida.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que veía, esa dulce y delicada chica, sin mencionar que era hermosa, estaba frente a él diciéndole que siempre estaría feliz a su lado. Si eso no era suerte, entonces no sabía qué lo era.

-Pero… Tengo o tenía un lado malo y peligroso, tú lo viste, además soy un imán de problemas y ahora que no tengo poderes…

-¡Si ese es el problema yo puedo protegerte!-Dijo Orihime apretando la falda entre sus manos con mucha seguridad. Para este momento Ichigo se había arrodillado frente a ella y la miraba con ternura. Sólo deseaba abrazarla.

-¿Estás segura que quieres correr el riesgo con este loco?

-SIEMPRE.-Dijo la chica. Ichigo quedó impactado por lo que vio. Ahí estaba la sonrisa que él tanto había esperado ver, la que con sólo asomar en la hermosa cara de la chica lo hizo creer que todo era posible, que podía ser feliz y que podía sonreír. Y eso hizo. Además se dejó llevar un poco y con la punta de sus dedos acarició la mejilla de la muchacha. Pero nada en el mundo lo hubiera preparado para lo que pasó después.

Orihime se incorporó de su posición al sentir el roce de los dedos de Kurosaki-kun. Algo en su interior liberó todo el amor que había sentido por él desde que lo vio por primera vez. Nada la detuvo en esta ocasión. Sin pensarlo arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo besó. Fue un beso tierno pero que tomó desprevenido al chico que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Jamás había pensando en besar a nadie y menos a Inoue, pero ahora era lo único que quería hacer.

Por su parte, Orihime se sintió más feliz que nunca. Siempre había amado a ese chico, para ella era la persona más amable, fuerte y protectora que jamás había conocido y a pesar de eso, sólo se contentaba con poder acompañarlo y estar a su lado, pero nunca con tener la oportunidad de ¡BESARLO! Si era un sueño o era verdad ya no lo sabía, pero decidió disfrutarlo. En ese momento Ichigo la tomó por la cintura y la besó un poco más apasionado, sintiendo cada segundo como si fuera eterno. Mientras tanto, a lo lejos comenzaban a aparecer unos hermosos fuegos artificiales que fueron como la fresa en ese pastel.

-Orihime.-La chica no podía salir del shock del beso cuando un segundo la tomó por sorpresa. ¡La había llamado por su nombre!

-¿S-SI, Kurosaki-kun?

-Ichigo

-¿Qué?

-Llámame Ichigo

-¿Qué pasa, I-Ichigo-kun?

-A partir de ahora hagamos una nueva promesa tú y yo. Nada de ocultarnos cosas, ¿Está bien? Si hubiéramos sabido que la promesa que hiciste se cruzaba con la mía nada de esto hubiera pasado.-Dijo el chico sin dejar de abrazarla. Era algo nuevo que al parecer se había convertido en su cosa favorita y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo.

-Prometido.-Y sellaron su promesa con un nuevo beso mientras se acomodaban para ver los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Ichigo-Kun?

-¿Qué pasa Orihime?

-T-te amo

-Yo más.-Y la besó una vez más en la frente, mientras disfrutaba del momento más feliz de su vida.

Un poco más alejados de la escena, dos siluetas habían estado observándolo todo. Mientras los pelinaranjas disfrutaban del espectáculo uno le comentó al otro:

-¿Lo ves Renji? Te dije que estarían bien sin nosotros.

-Pues yo diría que eso está más que bien. ¿Quieres imitarlos?

Sólo se escuchó un golpe seco al tiempo que un rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la pequeña shinigami, que se acercó un poco más a su pelirrojo compañero para disfrutar, por qué no, de los hermosos fuegos artificiales.

¿Qué tal? ¿Merece review este último capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado el detalle final, ni yo me esperaba que aparecieran esos dos, pero pensé que sería lindo. ^_^

A y no dejen de leer la Quincy enciclopedia, que ojalá les parezca muy divertida. Jeje!

**DE NUEVO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! JOJOJO**


	4. Enciclopedia Quincy

QUINCY ENCICLOPEDIA

En un día normal como cualquiera Ryuken se levanto de su cama, se lavo la cara, desayunó, se arregló y fue al trabajo.

En el camino se dio cuenta de que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no sabia que podía ser. Uryu había ido de vacaciones y probablemente Isshin estaría con sus hijas o algo así, sin embargo, él sentía que algo estaba mal pero no podía descubrir qué era. Al llegar al trabajo se dio cuenta de que de verdad el molesto shinigami no estaba ahí por lo que se sintió más tranquilo, pero todavía tenía ese presentimiento.

Empezaba a hacer algunas cuentas de los arreglos del hospital y de cuánto iban a costarle, cuando se le ocurrió ver las cartas y demás papeles en su escritorio. Las tomó y las leyó:

Banco

Banco

Renuncia

Banco

Hotel 5 estrellas Orange Fraise

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una semana en un hotel ,3 habitaciones, 7 personas, Desayuno comida y cena? ¿¡Y gastos de reparación por una pelea!

¡URYU!

-¡Achú! Creo que me voy a enfermar-Dijo el Quincy rascándose la nariz.

– ¿Qué pasa Ishida-kun? ¿¡Te sientes mal! ¿Quieres que te prepare uno de mis remedios caseros para la gripa? Tiene chocolate, pollo, mermelada, pescado,…

-No gracias Inoue-san creo que sólo fue polvo – Uryu pensaba en no volver a estornudar aun si de eso dependiera su vida pues el simple hecho de escuchar la receta de Inoue le dio nauseas.


End file.
